Start of Something New
by myOTP
Summary: (MODERN DAY) All Disney, Pixar, and dream works characters who have powers (In a school), are working together to defeat Pitch his gang, and his infamous nightmares before it's too late. It'll take a little while to develop the plot, sorry! Centered on JELSA! WHOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My very first fanfic, I hope all you Jelsa lovers enjoy! Please give me any criticism good or bad :), or just telling me you read this would totally make my day! I hope it isn't too bad! **

**ELSA'S POV**

Thump thump thump, "Elsa" thump thump thump "Elsa Arendelle!" I barely notice the voice summoning me, too focused on the thing growing behind her. My heart, thumping against my chest. Horror, fear, creeping at the very edges of me, growing like the ice crystals, forming behind the teacher. Paralyzed with fear, I sit silently, drowning in my own pool of death. "Els, c'mon snap out of it!" I hear a familiar comforting voice next to my ear. I try to snap out, but the crystals get bigger, I start panicking, he grabs my hand, and grunts, and I know that I shocked him with an icy blast, but he keeps holding on. "C'mon, look into my eyes" I slowly avert my gaze, and look into the comforting blue orbs, our eyes meet, and I feel myself relax. He breathes out a sigh of relief and I see the crystals start evaporating.

The teacher, finally noticing what had just happened, sends us both to the infirmary. He helps me up, and guides me to the door. Behind me I hear snickers and snides, "Elsa, the walking freak show" "she shouldn't even be able to be in the same room as us" "what a freak"

Next to me, I feel him clench, and I see a slight glimmer of frost seeping from his fingertips. "Jack, it's not worth it" I say quietly, he unclenches and takes my hand. Even though he's there, I can't get what they said out of my head.

I try to conceal, to not feel, but I can't, the tears start sliding down, and soon I am sobbing. "Hey, hey, don't worry, as long as I'm here, everything will be okay? Alright?" I nod silently, and he takes my hand again. We reach the infirmary, and the nurses quickly work on us. They sit us on recovery couches, and come back with the remedies.

For jack, salve for the ice burn, and bandages to help it heal. He grimaces as they put it on, but when he sees me staring, he puts on his best smile. I look away, I caused him that pain, I caused him that humiliation. They give me control tea, and instantly I am calmed down by the comforting tastes of chamomile and mint.

When they're done we get sent back to the classroom to finish our studies. but I can't go back and face them, not now, not this soon. I stop in my tracks and he gives me a quizzical look, I motion for him to go on, and he gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you, don't you forget that." I smile a little at that, and he walks away slowly, looking back every now and then, until he rounds the corner, and disappears into the classroom.

I sigh, trying to contain my tears, and start running, out of the school, through the gates of Winterdelle boarding school, and take the familiar paths to my comfort spot. A small iced pond, rock formations, and trees surrounding the exterior, leaving the whole place surrounded and quiet. I sit down under the usual tree, and look at the trunk.

I finger the names, Elsa and Jack. And sink to the ground, thinking about how much has changed in the past year.

Flashback

_(Beginning of senior year)_

"Elsa, I really love that shirt, it looks great on you." I smile at the compliment as I make my way to my locker. "OMG, Elsa did you see Jack staring at you? He's so totally into you!" My friend Mara screams. "Of course he would, she's like the most popular, prettiest girl in the school" Mandy pipes up, sidling next to Mara, to get next to me.

I laugh, "you guys are so out of your minds, if you think Jack, is into me. As in hockey star Jack, as in head of national winning hockey team Jack."

"Well I think he is, he was totally checking you out when you walked by, and why wouldn't he?" Pipes up Masie, as she walks towards us, five cappuccinos in hand. "Thanks mase, your amazing!" I gush.

She flips her hair, and applies another layer of lipgloss. "I totally ship you guys, I've even found the perfect name!" She says excitedly, whispering into the ears of Mandy and Mara. They smile excitedly and I brace myself for whatever embarrassing name they come up with, "Jelsa!" They squeal.

"OMG, you guys!" I say sipping my cappuccino, "it's perfect!" Mandy says excitedly. "You and him would work so well! It's like not negotiable!"

"You guys are crazy, he probably never notices me." "Nonsense!" Mara pipes, "as I said before, he WAS TOTALLY checking you out!"

"Alright, whatever you say," I sigh, knowing this was something that I had no chance of winning. I hear the bell, ringing it's annoying little jingle, "see you guys later" I say, with a final tata.

I start walking off, thinking about our lunch plans, maggianos, literally the best place on earth. I am too absorbed with my plans, and don't notice that I am walking on the wrong side of the hall. Suddenly my body contacts with the another, sending all the contents in my arms sprawled on the floor, including myself.

"Hey, are you okay?" A deep voice asks. I am about to say something unladylike, but I bite my tongue, as I stare into the blue orbs, people call eyes. Jack.

**Well, that was Chapter one, :) Hope it isn't too horrible! Please, any criticism, don't be afraid to 'Let it go' :)))))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope it's not too bad! Please enjoy! **

**ELSA'S POV**

"Elsa are you okay?" I look into his piercing blue eyes, getting lost in the never ending depth, hardly noticing the question asked. Silence pervades between us, and I sense him tensing up. I look up, and am about to answer, when I see an ice dagger creeping, slowly growing, behind him. He holds out his hand, and I quickly gather my things, rushing off, out of sight, ignoring his gesture. Never answering his question.

I rush to the bathroom, drop my things instantly and lock myself inside a stall. A million questions, fears, pop into my mind. "I thought I controlled it" "why is it getting stronger?" "What will people think of me" "what will happen when they find out? No, Anna." I slide up against the stall and lean there, slowly being consumed by my fears. "This can't be happening, not again"

**Jack's POV**

Elsa, the name just couldn't get out of my head. The way she stared, it's like she could see right through me, like she understood me, like she knew about my frost powers. A sudden flash of gold, and a blow to the chest, drives me away from my thoughts. I am sent body checked to the cold iced ground of the rink, another whiz of gold, and blackness prevails.

"Frost!" "Jack!" "Captain!" I am awaken by the cries of my teammates surrounding me. I slowly lift my head, and look around. The rink has been trashed, with the stereotypical neighboring team rivalry. Tp'd walls, egg shell splatters, and the ceaseless banners of southern isles high. Our biggest rival, second at nationals, second best, next to us.

"They totally destroyed our rink man! What're we gonna do about it?" Stan, a bulky defenseman said gruffly. "Yeah!" "We can't just let them get away with that!" More cries erupt.

"We're not gonna do anything" I say slowly, and evenly. Instantly, I hear groans, and whines resounding off the walls. "Yet" I finish. With that, the team bursts out into the team chant, and we skate around the rink, warming up for our practice.

~Page break~

**ELSA'S POV**

I finally come out from my icy hiding place, to find myself a few feet away from a limping, Jack. Silvery white hair plastered on his forehead. I almost burst into tears, not because of my recent emotional unstableness, but because the sight of him hurt, makes my insides churn, and my heart melt until nothing is left. I had never felt anything like this before. It was a new sensation.

C'mon Elsa, you gotta stay strong, conceal don't feel, don't let him know. There it was again, that phrase, conceal don't feel. I shake that thought from my head, and wipe my tears dry. I inhale deeply, and yell "jack!"

He looks up, eyes piercing my heart. I can see his pain, through his eyes, through his half hearted grin. "Are you okay?" I question, looking down at his legs.

"I'm fine," he says blatantly, putting on his best act. I almost break down in front of him at that, "No you're not" I say firmly, pulling him against his will towards my ice blue convertible.

"What are you doing?" He questions, "you need medical assistance" I say fiercely, all pain melting away. "And don't try to get out of it, I saw you limping, and look you're soaked with sweat!"

"It's hockey! It comes with the territory! C'mon, you're overreacting!" He cries in protest. "Overreacting?" I burst. "This is not overreacting! Jack! This is serious! What happened?"

Next to me, he tenses "I'm fine" he says again. "Either way I'm taking you to the emergency room," I say accelerating, so he has no way to get out. "So you can either tell me what happened, or we can sit here in an awkward silence until we get there."

He sighs, and settles back into his seat. Crossing his arms, resuming he cool composure. "Suit yourself" I say, my heart flitting, finally realizing that Jack Frost was sitting next to me. "I'm actually a really good listener," I try to play it cool. "At least some people have told me." I add quickly, hoping he didn't notice me trying so hard. He looks my way for a second, and I leave my eyes on the road. For a moment I can see him grin.

"There's a smile!" I say happily. He laughs his hearty laugh, and I can't help but smile. "So," I begin, "what happened?"

He sighs, "Southern Isles high" he finally admits. "What about them?" I ask, making a left turn. "Well, their hockey team has been coming in second to us for the past 2 years. I guess they got jealous and decided to knock me out, and vandalize the rink."

"OMG," I say softly. "Are you okay?" I question. "Yes." He says in his cool even tone. "Liar!" I accuse. "What?" He says, not expecting my accusation. "That's the reason I'm taking you to the hospital! You need medical assistance!"

"What about the infirmary?" He questions. My heart leaps into my throat as I contemplate what to say next. I can't tell him I'm starting to develop feelings for him. "They were full" I fib. Silently hoping that he didn't catch me in my lie.

~Page break~

"Well Jack, you are a very lucky young man" the doctor says after an excruciating hour of examination. During the past hour, the doctor had prodded, pocked and examined almost every inch of Jack's body. Some grunts and a few almost screams were released from him.

"You have a few cracked ribs, and will need about a month of rest, nothing physical, and after that, we'll have another checkup, you'll most likely be able to continue playing hockey then."

We breath out sighs of relief in unison, but I can see the disappointment on his face of not being able to play the sport he loves. Once we exit the doors I quickly help him walk to the car, and open the door for him.

I hurry to the other side to get in but he stops me. "Can I drive?" He asks quietly. I eye him, thinking of what he's planning, but nod my head slightly anyways. I help him out again, and this time into the drivers seat, and take my seat in the passenger side.

At first we drive slowly, but he accelerates and my white blond hair whips through the wind, a giggle escapes from my mouth, and he chuckles.

We barely make it around the twisting bends of north mountain highway, skidding, and sliding back and forth. It was a miracle we didn't crash.

Finally we ended up at a small little restaurant carved on the side of the mountain. It had ice sculptures surrounding the perimeter, and an ice blue hue. I take a deep breath, steadying myself, remembering the events that unfolded in the halls.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks nervously. I shake my head, "nothing" I say. "It's just breathtaking."

We go in and order, having eaten nothing, we each order the house special and take the seats facing the setting sun.

"So" he says, trying to make conversation "I wanna get to know more about my 'rescuer'" he says dramatically. I laugh "what about me?" I question.

"Hmm" he says as he taps his finger against his chin. "Let's play a game, I ask a question, you answer, it can be any question, but the catch is, I have to answer as well."

I nod my head, and he starts. "Birthday?"

"November 19th" (it's the day Frozen was first screened!)

"December 21st" he replies.

"Alright, my turn," I say, thinking of a good icebreaker question.

"Favorite color"

"Blue"

"Same with me"

"Favorite nail polish color" he says, acting with a girly pose.

"You jerk! How can a girl possibly pick one nail polish color?!" I exclaim, play punching him in the shoulder.

He looks dejectedly at me with the puppy face eyes, that I love so much. "That hurt Jack frost's feelings" he exclaims. "Well I'd like to see you try picking one!" I say.

"Easy," he retorts, "clear!"

"You're boring"

"Oh really now Elsa Arendelle? Really now? How's this for boring?" He says as he leans forward, and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

**ALRIGHHHHT! Chapter 2! Suggestions, comments, questions? Contact me! In the form of PM, review or email? IDK, haha I sound like a commercial. Just telling me that you read this would totally make my day! But yeah, thanks for reading! Chapter three's coming your way! Again, hope it wasn't too horrendous (My favorite word, next to chunky!)**


End file.
